Slight Difficulties
by Hope of Freedom
Summary: Three girls, Dominique, Sydney, and Whitney, are transported to Middle Earth. Only one thing, they are no longer humans they are turned into animals. Now they have to somehow survive without getting killed and find a way home. You have been warned. This I


demonshadowgirl and girlinthedarkcorner

disclaimer: I do not own LOTR. I only own Whitney, Dominique, and Sydney.

Three girls, Dominique, Sydney, and Whitney, are transported to Middle Earth. Only one thing, they are no longer humans; they are turned into animals. Now they have to somehow survive without getting killed and find a way home. You have been warned. This IS a Mary-Sue. If you don't like Mary-Sue's then don't read it.

Sydney, a 13 year old girl with dark brown, almost black hair and brown eyes, walked down the street to her friend's house. They were going to watch the Lord of the Rings: Fellowship of the Ring.

She knocked on the door and it opened to reveal a TALL (A/N: ha-ha Allie! I just had to put that in there), strawberry blond girl with gray eyes.

"Sup' Sydney, come on in. Dominique's already here," she shut the door behind her friend.

They walked into the living room and saw Dominique eating popcorn.

"What's up, Sydney?" Dominique asked. She had brunette hair and green eyes.

"Nothing much," She said.

"You didn't forget the movie did you...again?" Whitney asked.

"No. Since when have I forgotten something?" Sydney asked innocently.

"Well there was that time that you—" Dominique started but was cut off by Sydney.

"—so…are we gonna watch this movie or not?" she inquired.

"Yeah, did you guy's want anything to drink?" Whitney yelled from the kitchen.

"Do you have a coke?" Sydney yelled.

"I want one too!" yelled Dominique.

Whitney came back with two cokes and a Sierra Mist.

They started the movie. The Fellowship was just setting off on their journey when the room started to turn.

Whitney was the first to wake. She opened her eyes slightly and then jumped up as she realized that she wasn't in her living room any more. She looked around but couldn't find Dominique or Sydney.

Dominique opened her eyes. She looked around and saw that she was in the middle of a field with some kind of eagle and a horse; the horse was sleeping and the eagle was staring right at her.

Whitney stared at the wolf sitting in front of her, it seemed oddly familiar. She stepped back slowly as the wolf turned to look at her, she didn't want to be dinner.

Sydney lifted her head, which seemed heavier than usual, and saw a wolf. She jumped up and slowly started backing away, then realized she was walking on four legs and looked down. She nearly wet herself as she saw that in place of her hands and feet she had four black hooves. _Holy sh! _Sydney exclaimed_. I'm a horse!_

_Sydney? _Whitney asked as she cocked her head to the side._ Why are you a horse?_

With that, the wolf and the horse jerked their heads at the eagle. _Whitney? You're an eagle…thing! _Dominique exclaimed._ Oh no, don't tell me! You're a horse and you're an eagle. I'm gonna go ahead and guess I'm not normal either._

_You never were, _Sydney pointed out_. You're a wolf now, if that's what you're wondering._

_I'm a wolf? Well, that's not so bad, _Dominique answered._ Where are we anyways?_

The three girls…er…animals looked around at their surroundings. They were in a field. At one end of the field there were woods and on another side there were mountains.

_We're not in Kansas anymore,_ Dominique whispered.

_We never were,_ Sydney whispered back.

_Look in the sky! It's Superman, it's a plane, no it's WHITNEY!_ Whitney screeched as she flew above her friends. Then something caught her eye. She called to Dominique and Sydney to follow her. She flew towards the mountains, after about ten minutes she spotted some small dots sitting around some boulders and rocks. She used her eagle sight to look closer and saw a group of people who looked strangely familiar. She looked back behind her and saw her friends running to catch up.

She flew down to them. You _won't believe who I think those people up there are._

_What people?_ Dominique asked.

_I spotted a group of people up on those rocks over there. I think they're the Fellowship. _Whitney answered.

_The Fellowship? Are you sure? _Questioned Sydney. Whitney nodded.

_Well that would explain where we are._ Dominique said.

_Can we go see them? _Dominique said excitedly. _Legolas reminds me of Professor Lupin from Harry Potter._

_How does Legolas remind you of Lupin? They're nothing alike. Legolas is a whole lot hotter. _Whitney said.

_I think Aragorn reminds me of Sirius Black. _Sydney thought.

_Besides I liked Legolas and Aragorn before either of you even knew what Lord of the Rings was. But fine, we can try to catch their attention I wouldn't know why though. The might over react 'cause you're a wolf, Dominique, _Whitney said.

_Yes but they'd be drawn to my beauty, _Sydney replied as she lifted her head proudly.

_But wait, we can't go through the Mines of Moria with them. Remember, they had to let Bill the pony go. _Dominique said sadly.

_Correction, _we_ can go through the mines. Sydney can't. _Whitney joked._ We could just take the long way around and wait for them on the other side. Or you can do that and I can just_ fly _over the mountain. _Whitney bragged.

_You're mean, _huffed Sydney._ I wanted to go through the mines._

_Well back to our earlier problem, how do we get their attention? _Dominique inquired.

_Well they might think something is not right because you look nothing like the wolves they have here. And you, Sydney, look nothing like the horse's they have here. _Whitney said.

_And they probably have never seen a golden eagle before either. _Sydney added.

_Golden eagle? _Questioned Whitney.

_Yes, that's what you are. I studied them in fourth grade._ Sydney said.

_They might just kill us. _Dominique said_. Although if Sydney goes first then we might be safe. They wouldn't shoot a healthy horse._

_So what do we do? Just strut over there? _Sydney said.

_No. I'll fly. You strut. _Whitney took off from where she was and flew towards the Fellowship and screeched.

Sydney galloped over to the base of the rocks, about a quarter mile from the Fellowship with Dominique right behind her. Whitney flew back down to Sydney and Dominique.

_Again tell me why we want to be noticed,_ Whitney remarked.

_Because…well…we want to meet the Fellowship. I mean we are in Middle-Earth, and any other fan girl would probably do the same thing as us._ Sydney replied.

_Look! It's those bird spy things!_ Dominique exclaimed as she hid under an overhang. Sydney and Whitney tried to do the same.

_I'm surprised Legolas or Aragorn haven't spotted us by now._ Whitney said.

_They're more stupid than we thought._

After they walk around Moria…

_I'm hungry, _Whitney said as she landed. She looked around and spotted a field mouse. Dominique and Sydney followed her gaze.

_Oh, that's just gross! _Dominique said._ The poor mouse!_

_I thought you hated meat, Whitney? _Sydney questioned.

_I do, but now I have an undying need for nasty disease infested rodents,_ Whitney said as she stalked her pray. _And, Dominique, don't tell me you think this is gross. How will you ever eat?_

_I'll fast. Or become a vegetarian and eat grass. _Dominique said.

_I find it kind of ironic, Whitney hates meat and now she's a carnivore; and I love meat and now I'm an herbivore. And Dominique would never harm a fly, friends not included of course, and now she's a wolf. _Sydney said. _It's also kinda ironic because Whitney used to be the tallest and I the shortest; now I'm the tallest and Whitney's the shortest._

_What about me? _Dominique asked.

_You stayed the same, the middle one. You're the middle aged one, 14, and the middle height one. _Whitney said.

What they didn't know was that a group of nine travelers were headed their way. A wizard, an elf, a dwarf, two humans, and four hobbits had stopped on top of the hill and gazed down at the three animals that seemed to be having a conversation.

"Look at that," Legolas said. "Some kind of horse, bird, and dog like creature, they look like they're talking."

"Aye, you're right Legolas. That is what it look's like," Boromir came up next to him.

"Interesting," Aragorn said. "I've heard about something like this, I just can't remember what was so important about it."

"We can try to catch the horse," Pippin said. "I'm too tired to walk anymore."

_Hey guys, look! _Whitney said looking in the direction of the nine travelers._ It's the fellowship! And they're looking right at us!_

_You're right! _Dominique said. _How the heck did we beat them past the Mines of Moria?_

_But what if they catch me! I don't want to be ridden, _cried Sydney.

The fellowship slowly made their way to the strange animals.

_Oh no! They're gonna catch me!_ Sydney yelped.

_Look on the bright side, they might give us real food_, Dominique said.

_They're probably just gonna kill you! But they're gonna make me a pack horse! I DON'T WANNA BE A PACK HORSE! OMG! THEY'RE GETTING CLOSER! Can we run, NOW! Please!_

Sydney took off the other way, Dominique followed close behind. Neither noticed Whitney who coincidentally picked that moment to get her foot stuck between two rocks.

Legolas noticed this and ran to help the bird, but when he got close; the bird would hiss and put its wings up like it was going to fight.

"I'm not gonna hurt you," Legolas said.

_Yeah right,_ Whitney hissed.

Legolas jumped back, "You can talk!" He yelped.

The rest of the Fellowship was behind him and they all jumped five feet in the air (A/N: figure of speech).

_Of course I can talk! _Whitney snapped._ I'm not really a bird you know!_

"Yes you are," Pippin said.

_Well now I am, _Whitney said sadly._ My two friends and I were dropped into Middle-Earth and turned to animals._


End file.
